Inhuman Rampage
, & LamerLuser Studios, , , March - September 2005 | length = 56:05 62:27 (Bonus Track) | label = , | producer = Sam Totman, Herman Li, Vadim Pruzhanov }} Inhuman Rampage is Dragonforce's third album released. In the U.S., Inhuman Rampage reached number 1 in the Billboards Heatseekers chart; it also reached #103 on the Billboard 200 chart; and the song "Through the Fire and Flames" has received rock radio and Fuse TV airplay, as well as a playable track on the videogame "Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock" (as well as Heroes of our Time being also playable). Inhuman rampage has gone silver in UK, has sold over 350,00 units in America, and more than half a million worldwide. Production The recording of Inhuman Rampage took place at Thin Ice Studios in Surrey and LamerLuser Studios in London between March and September 2005 and during the recording of "Through the Fire and Flames", lead guitarist Herman Li snapped one of his guitar strings. Despite this, Dragonforce decided to keep this recording and left it on the final album version. It was then mixed at Thin Ice Studios by Karl Groom, Sam Totman, Herman Li and Vadim Pruzhanov and engineered by Karl Groom and Herman Li. The mastering was performed by Eberhard Köhler at Powerplay Mastering in Berlin, Germany. Also, the album had Clive Nolan and Lindsay Dawson as guest backing vocals. Album Contents Music CD :*1. Through the Fire and Flames, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 7:24 :*2. Revolution Deathsquad, Lyrics: Totman, Music: Totman, Length: 7:53 :*3. Storming the Burning Fields, Lyrics: Pruzhanov, Music: Pruzhanov Length: 5:20 :*4. Operation Ground and Pound, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman Length: 7:45 :*5. Body Breakdown, Lyrics: Pruzhanov, Li, Totman, Music: Pruzhanov ,Length: 6:59 :*6. Cry for Eternity, Lyrics: Totman, Music: Totman, Length: 8:13 :*7. The Flame of Youth, Lyrics: Li, Music: Li, Length: 6:42 :*8. Trail of Broken Hearts, Lyrics: Pruzhanov, Totman, Theart, Music: Pruzhanov, Length: 5:57 :*9. Lost Souls in Endless Time (Special Edition Bonus Track), Lyrics: Pruzhanov, Music: Pruzhanov Length: 6:22 Total Length: 62:27 Bonus DVD :*1."Through the Fire and Flames" Music Video :*2."Operation Ground and Pound Music Video" Music Video :*3.Behind-The-Scenes Rockumentary :*4.Bonus Live performance of "My Spirit Will Go On" from the '06 Metal Hammer Awards Filmed June 10th at Koko, London, UK Filmed exclusively at the Metal Hammer Golden Gods Awards 2006, supplied courtesy of Future and Seasoned Productions. Filmed by Seasoned Productions Booklet Final Page ZP would like to mention the following people: Thys and Relisia, Conrad, Tommie, Davin , Mike, Joey, Judy the ratpack back in sunny 'ol S.A. Tanja, Eva, Zoe, Jason D, Rich W, Robertch, Lood & Saretha, Swarrie, Linda, Paul Boknai, Marina, Jana, Karl G, Nadia, Squid, Melissa, Gabby, Davey jr, Abs, Ian, Rob, Clem, Bernie, Diccon, Didier, Hayley, Jacques, Jerry, Jo, Shiv, every one I recently met and any one I missed, if your name's not here, sorry, had to do this in a hurry! My family, Ma, Pa, Etienne, Tanja, Markus, Luan, Die Ficke, A special thanx to our crew: Pete, Laura, Allan, Joolie, without you guys times would be extremely tough! A word also to the other four ***** that makes this band complete, not bad, not bad! And of course, our fans, the loudest, craziest, most extreme bunch of motherf****** any band could wish for! You're great, thanx a whole f***** lot! Sam would like to thank: Myself for being very evil (and hunky), anyone who likes us and anyone who has helped us out. and of course to alex for being the best girlfriend in the world and putting up with me for the last 8 years!! Vadim would like to thank: Tatiana Pruzhanova and Igor Pruzhanov, Alla and Vitali Didenok, Michael Yrosenko, Genadi Koval + all the one's that stuck with me when the times were tough. Anna Allen, Paul Capon, Cris Richmond, Karl Groom, Johnnie Allan, Laura Burton, Pete Dempsey, Allan Briscoe, Julie Brown. The punters: Natascha Van Poppel, Pat, Chris Dinall, Tanisha, Sandra Da Costa, Audine Schreuder, Afsaneh, Fatimah Ravali, Andrew Lawson, Shivali, John K Price at Kenton (UK). All the people who bought me booze plus all the fans that moshed it up in the pit! Dave Thanks go to my family and friends, without whom all this would not have been possible. Thanks to Paiste cymbals, Pintech and Sonor drums. Herman It's that time again! Thanks to the people who have helped me out between the release of Sonic Firestorm and when I finished writing this. DragonForce fans, Timothy Dalton, Ashley Lukas, Angela Clarke, Tiziana De Cinque, Paul & Ken ex-Internetters, Tini Romero, Graham Ross, Lissa Brayley, Steve Fernandez, Quentin Howes, Gavin Freedman, Lindsay Griffin, Mike Taft at Ibanez Guitars, James McIlroy, Philippe Giordana, Anthony Parker, Lee Heydon and everyone on the DragonForce band thanklist of course! DragonForce send the following out: Special Thanks: Steve McTaggart, Rod Smallwood, Pete Dempsey, Gary Levermore at Tora!, Penny Ganz, Karl Groom, Clive Nolan, Adrian Lambert, Derek Kemp, Alex Norden and Josh Kline at The Agency, Mark Howe at Focus, Bob Ward and Johnnie Allan at Sanctuary Production, Ryuchi 'George' Takeno at JVC in Japan, Martin Haxby at Sanctuary in London, Frank Stroebele, Marisa Jacobi and everyone supporting us at Sanctuary Records in Germany. Those who kept the Sonic Firestorm on the road, thanks to: Pete Dempsey (Tour Manager/Everything), Allan Briscoe (Backline), Laura Burton (Sound), Kyle Sabel (Backline), Johan Eriksson (Merch/Photo), Julie Brown (Photo), Frédéric Leclercq (Bass), Dave Nutbrown (Tour Manager/Sound), Mark McKinty (Backline), Sean Harrison (Backline). Thanks thanks and thanks: Oliver Garnier, Roger Wessier at Ready & Willing Promotions, France. Chris Pouvé and Ron Van Hal at Suburban. Chip Ruggieri at Chipster Entertainment, U.S.A.. Meg Harkins at Sanctuary, New York. Niels Andersen at Oktober Promotions, Germany. Mike Wardzawa at Mystic, Poland. Igone Quinoy at Lasiren Promotions, Spain. Richard and Sara Moreno in Spain. Max and Govind at Edel in Italy. Chris Maric at Riot! Australia. Eric de Haas at Ceentury Media, Brazil. Keiran at Tigertours, Sana Takeda (Red Koalaman), Sonar for the drum kit used on this album, Grace McHale at Korg UK, Callum Talbot at Maverick Guitars, Dave Wroed, Ken Brudenell and Jake (WASP Tour) at Bravado in London, Douglas Gray, Thomas Josefsson and Soul Source, Kyoko Matsubara, Christine Peck-Rusell, Velby, Dave Ling, Gus G and Bob Katsionis from Firewind, Nick at V2, Greece, Kai Kirchhoff, Dirk Putzke, Christine Stephan, Naughty Kunts, Jorg Dusedu, sorry if we left anyone out, time are tough! Bands we played with and have helped us out: Iron Maiden, WASP, Mendeed, Angra, The Renegade Playboys, Helloween, Twilightning, ex-Heavenly, Kamelot. All the people who support us at the press around the world, way too many to name but you know who you are! Last but not least all the DragonForce fans around the world! Personnel Band members :*ZP Theart - lead vocals, backing vocals :*Herman Li - lead & rhythm guitars, backing vocals, mixing, engineering, artwork :*Sam Totman - lead & rhythm guitars, backing vocals, mixing :*Vadim Pruzhanov - keyboards, piano, backing vocals, mixing :*Dave Mackintosh - drums, backing vocals :*Adrian Lambert - bass Guest musicians :*Clive Nolan - backing vocals :*Lindsay Dawson - backing vocals, harsh vocals Technical staff :*Karl Groom - mixing, engineering :*Eberhard Köhler - mastering Graphic designers :*Chie Kimoto, Daniel Bérard - artwork :*Marisa Jacobi - graphic design :*Axel Jusseit - studio photography :*Julie Brown, John Eriksson - live photography Managerial staff :*Steve McTaggart - management :*Josh Kline - agency representation (North America, with the Agency Group USA Ltd.) :*Peter Dempset - tour management (Podie Ponk Productions, London) :*Penny Ganz - legal representation (P Ganz & Co. London) :*Mark Howe - business management (Entertainment Accounting International Ltd.) :*Ron Zeelens - visa paperwork (RAZco Visa's, New York) Album Covers Inhuman Rampage.jpg|Regular album cover. Inhuman Rampage Japan.jpg|Japanese cover. Inhuman Rampage special edition.jpg|Special edition cover. Inhuman-rampage-alternate.jpg|Alternate cover. Inhuman_rampage_disc.jpg|CD External Links/References :*Inhuman Rampage @dragonforce.com Category:Albums